My Watermelon Candy
by Minnoe
Summary: Just like a star, he was deceptively bright - covering up his mars and gashes with a blinding light. HitsuChiru, one-sided HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

**~My Watermelon Candy~**

"The sky is so beautiful today," Matsumoto sat at her desk, pretending to work. She glanced at her captain, still hard at work. "Eh, Shirou?"

Hitsugaya rapped his files on his desk, straightening them out. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, are you drunk again?"

Matsumoto perked up. Although she wasn't, a drunken woman couldn't do paperwork, right? "Yeah, I guess so, huh, Shirou?" She asked, intentionally slurring her speech.

Sighing, Hitsugaya motioned to the office couch. "Very well, just go lie down." Giggling on the inside, Matsumoto blundered over to the couch as her captain approached and stood over her, alerting her womanly sensors.

"I'm not that drunk," she protested, pushing him away from the side of the couch.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Did she really think he was coming on to her? "That's not what I'm doing, _idiot_," he said, picking himself back up. He roughly grabbed his cup of tea, a regular at his desk. Quickly, before she could react, he dumped the contents on his lieutenant's face.

"Ah! My make-up! My hair!" Matsumoto bolted up, seizing the young captain's kosode. "Why you little..."

Hitsugaya simply knocked away her hand. "You were drunk, and I fixed it."

"I wasn't really drunk! Anyone who's ever had a sip could tell that!" Realizing what she had just said, a huge smirk to rival Ichimaru's painted itself on her face. "So that's it... you've really never had any sake, eh, Hitsugaya?" She teased, sauntering back to her desk.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. It wasn't that he'd never had any - just that he swore it off after what happened last time. He got embarrassingly tipsy after just a few sips with Ichigo on the human's 21st birthday, resulting in pictures he had just only barely managed to live down.

The sound of ceramic hitting wood snapped Hitsugaya out of his trance. Looking up with dread in his heart, he saw Matsumoto setting down a large sake jug on his desk, two dishes in her hand.

"No," was all he said as he moved the jug to the lieutenant's desk.

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, another thought worthy of genius status popped into Matsumoto's orange-capped head. "Well, I can see why Hinamori doesn't have any interest in you," she said in a faux off-hand manner. "No wonder, who respects a man who can't hold his alcohol?"

A visible shiver shot up the little captain. The sake jug shattered under his intense grasp, eliciting more than a squeal of disapproval from his lieutenant. "What did you say?" He growled, his voice a low grumble.

"Uh... nothing! Nothing at all, Captain Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto cried as she backed towards the door.

Hitsugaya hurled the sake dishes at the wall just inches from his victim. "Don't you dare bring her into this!" He yelled.

"Snowy's awful mad, isn't he?" Hitsugaya spun around to see squad 11's lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru, sitting on his desk. Lightly jumping off the desk and onto the couch, she sat down with her legs crossed, her now long pink hair pulled into a high ponytail. Tiny bells jingled on her ponytail holder, identical to her captain's hair accessories. Yachiru was no longer the little girl he remembered from Zaraki's shoulder - she was now only a few inches shorter than him and beautiful to boot, much to the annoyance of the Seretei's female population. Not that anyone within a 100 mile radius of Zaraki would ever admit to either fact.

"L-lieutenant Kusajishi! How long have you been here?" Hitsugaya turned from one irresponsible female to the other.

Yachiru fingered a strand of her hair, glancing at the red-faced captain, whether from anger or embarrassment. "Well..."

"You didn't notice her spiritual pressure? You really lost your temper there, Shirou." It was Matsumoto again, slowly regaining her nerve. Truth be told, she hadn't noticed it either, but no reason to tell her captain that.

Hitsugaya's hands quickly tightened into fists. Drawing in a deep breath, he unclenched his hands and sat down at his desk, opening the next file.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, you need to get someone to clean up this mess," he said, indicating the pile of shattered pottery. "Lieutenant Kusajishi, please leave at once."

Yachiru pouted, resting her elbows on his desk. "Aww, Snowy, you're no fun!" She kissed her fingertips gracefully to him before disappearing in a flash step.

"Uh..." Was his brilliant response, giving Matsumoto fodder for yet another attack.

"So!" She giggled, lounging on the damp couch. "Yachiru is getting pretty womanly, huh? And here I thought you went for older women..."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Yeah?"

He brutally signed off on a form, snapping his pen in half. He cursed as he dropped the pen like a ticking time bomb, ink leaking out. "Hurry up and get my office cleaned up before I decide to make you do it yourself."

His lieutenant heaved a dramatic sigh. "Oh, alright." Spotting a hapless squad 4 member, she called out to the boy. "Hey, you! Yeah, you! Get someone to clean up Captain Hitsugaya's office! Yes, right now!" She turned to Hitsugaya. "Sheesh, subordinates these days."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking," he muttered before returning to work.

Pulling a hand through his snowy white hair, Hitsugaya let out a massive yawn as he signed the last form in his stack. He glanced at Matsumoto, who was napping, almost concealed by the teetering stack of paperwork piled on her desk.

Slipping a piece of watermelon candy into the folds of his hakama pants, the child prodigy departed squad 10's barracks and began to wander aimlessly through the Seretei.

_"Well I can see why Hinamori doesn't have any interest in you... Yachiru is getting pretty womanly, huh? And here I thought you went for older women..."_ Hitsugaya rubbed his temples, agitated by his lieutenant's banter.

"Hi again Snowy!" Yachiru's ever-smiling face appeared in front of his own. "Are you still angry?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And, no, I am not angry."

Yachiru copied his frown, stretching her petite face into a comical imitation of the scowling captain. "Whatever you say, Snowy. You still look angry, if you ask me." Touching her chin with her index finger, she cocked her head at him.

"What?" He asked, a little too quickly. Without another word she plunged her hands into the folds of his hakama, grabbing his shoulder with her free hand.

"What are you doing!" Hitsugaya yelled, ten shades of red and then some, as she plunged her hand into his concealed pocket, much to close to his private area for his comfort.

"Ah ha! Found it!" She cried, the back of her hand knocking against something hard. Hitsugaya flushed even deeper. "I _thought_ you had a candy in here!" The pink-haired mischief maker closed her small hand around the precious candy, ignoring the other object she felt. She looked at his face curiously. "What's wrong, Snowy? You don't look so pale right now."

"Uh, it's nothing, don't worry about it." He turned away from her. "Just keep your hands out of my pants from now on!"

A red-haired lieutenant stopped from his return to the squad 6 barracks. Had the child-prodigy really just said what he _thought_ he said?

"Aww, but it's so fun! I love hard candy!" Yachiru looked at his other pocket like a prey item as Hitsugaya clamped it firmly shut, his face still flushed. She shrugged and popped the candy in her mouth.

"That was mine!"

"Then why don't you take it back?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms, his face getting even redder. "W-what are you insinuating?"

Yachiru stuck her tongue out, oblivious to the other way Hitsugaya could've taken her last statement, the pink transparent pearl resting on her tongue. "Why don't you take it from me the- ah!" The candy rolled off her still stuck out tongue onto the ground. "Aw jeez!" She pouted, picking it up. The pearl was coated with dust and dirt from the Seretei ground. Shrugging, she popped the candy back into her mouth, much to the captain's evident disgust.

"That's gross, Yachiru, spit it out!" Hitsugaya frowned at the girl, crossing his arms.

"You obviously forget where I come from," she curled her tongue back, hiding the candy but making her speech clumsy and slow. "I've eaten more dirt than you and your entire squad combined! ...Except for maybe Big Boo..." For once, Yachiru fell silent as Hitsugaya stared at her, perplexed.

"Hey, now, short stuff, wouldn't a more private place be a better setting for you two?" The young captain spun around to see Lieutenant Abarai Renji smirking at him.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hitsugaya yelped as he jumped away from the pink-haired girl. "And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Renji smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about all right," he laughed at his sudden idea. "I can't wait to tell Captain Zaraki!"

"W-what?" Hitsugaya shouted, his voice cracking up several octaves. "Tell him what?"

"Oh, that a certain little captain was fooling around with his lieutenant is all. I'm sure he won't be _too_ bent on destroying every cell in your body. Probably."

Yachiru smiled sweetly at the fiery-headed lieutenant. "Hi Tattoo-face!" She squealed. "Look what I got from Snowy!"

"T-Tattoo-face?"

Uncurling her tongue, Yachiru showed Renji her prize, the little watermelon candy.

"U-uh, that's nice. He just gave it to you?" It was common knowledge that Hitsugaya loved watermelons - even Renji found it hard to believe the little captain was just handing the stuff out.

"Nope! I stole it from his pants!"

Renji, in the midst of issuing a snappy comeback, realized what the girl had just said, causing his jaw to flap up and down, imitating a fish rather well.

Yachiru giggled. Just as she expected. Tattoo-face was so predictable.

Renji, regaining his composure, hid his laughing face behind a parental, disciplinary expresssion. "Now, now, Yachiru, you're getting to the age where it is not approriate for a girl to," a snicker. He was close to cracking. "put her hands in Short Stuff's pants."

"I told you, it's _Captain Hitsugaya_! And when was it appropriate at all?" His snow white hair rippling with anger, Hitsugaya walked up to the much taller lieutenant. The effect was not what he had hoped for, as Renji had to tilt his head down to even catch sight of him. However, one look at the icy teal eyes of the young captain sent the fiery lieutenant scrambling for cover.

"Hey now, no need to get so temperamental!" The unfortunate lieutenant waved his hands as if to ward off the captain's glare. Turning, he left for Squad 6's barracks. "Don't worry, Short Stuff! Your secret is safe with me! Who knew you were such a ladies' man?"

The ground under Hitsugaya's feet immediately froze over, his breath used for muttering a single name. "Renji..."

Yachiru looked at him. "What was that, Snowy?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The pink-haired girl frowned cutely. "Now why would you do that, Snowy?"

Realizing Renji was no longer in his presence, Hitsugaya let out his childhood all-purpose response. "Huh?"

Yachiru giggled again. "Never mind. Let's go replace Feather-brain's foundation with itching powder!" She smiled, tugging at his sleeve.

"Why would I _ever_ prank a subordinate?" Hitsugaya tugged his sleeve away from the girl's grasp. He had forsworn all childish things when he entered the academy - one little girl was not going to ruin it all. He began to feel nervous as Yachiru's eyes began to allude to tears, spiritual energy quickly becoming as abundant as air.

"S-Snowy doesn't want to play?" Her hand flew to the hilt of her sword as a fat tear rolled down her cheek.

Reflexively, Hitsugaya's zanpakuto was there to block hers as it swung upwards in a lethal arc. A pink dragon slithered from her pommel, its red eyes slitted at Hitsugaya.

"How dare you anger my mistress!" It spat, its talons resting on Yachiru's shoulders. Showing off its fearsome fangs, the dragon spread its wings, petals replacing feathers, and took flight.

"Shit!" Hitsugaya considered his options. He would have to fight. Releasing Hyorinmaru's shikai, Hitsugaya sent his frost dragon into the sky to combat the new enemy arisen from Yachiru's hilt.

"Hey Snowy!" Hitsugaya turned to see Yachiru's little sword at his neck. "Don't forget about your opponent down here, either!" Flipping the sword to around, she soundly whacked him with the pommel, sending him to the floor, unconscious. A stream of blood stained his white hair as he collapsed at her feet.

"Mistress, what was this all about?"

"Um... you wouldn't want to know. You can rest now, I'll just take him to Squad 4's barracks."

With that, the girl lifted Hitsugaya up as easily as a baby and carried him off to the dumbfounded and frightened members of Squad 4.

Hitsugaya slowly forced his eyelids open, repulsed by the bright light. He tasted his own irony blood in his mouth, a bandage squeezing his head. Slowly propping himself up against the metal bed board, he turned to see the Squad 11 lieutenant sitting next to him, in the visitor's chair. She broke into a radiant smile when he gave her a questioning look.

"Hi Snowy! You're awake!" Her loud voice seemed to rival a drill sergeant's in Hitsugaya's injured head. Plugging his ears, he supplied her with a dirty look.

"Don't talk so loud!" Lying back down, he stared at the cement ceiling. "So what happened to me, anyway?"

Yachiru's smile, for once, disappeared. "Um... You don't remember?"

Hitsugaya turned his face to her. Her long pink hair, tied back in a ponytail, had a smattering of blood on it. "No, why?" He dearly hoped he hadn't gotten blindsided by a hollow, getting rescued by a _lieutenant_. That would be _extremely_ embarrassing - the other captains already treated him like a child, he would never be able to shut them up now.

Yachiru scratched the side of her head with a slim finger. "Well..." She started, looking towards the ceiling, "Ikindaknockedyouout is all."

"Come again?"

"I just kinda attackedyou."

"What?"

Yachiru let out a little grunt. "I _said_ I attacked you, okay?" As she flew up, she knocked the chair over and ran out of the room.

What was this feeling? Whenever her victims ended up wounded, joy flooded through her - but now she was feeling something different. A deep weight formed in her stomach as her usually happy face drooped. Is this what Tattoo-face called guilt?

Back in the lonely hospital room, Hitsugaya's mouth curved into a smirk. "So I guess she didn't get her position by smiling cutely at Head Captain Yamamoto after all." Lying back down, he made a note in his mind to talk to the little lieutenant before being quickly engulfed by light, childish snores.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight leaked into Hitsugaya's protesting eyes as he pried them open, sitting up in his hospital bed. As he shifted the sheets, he heard something hit the ground. His hand closed around a small candy, a pink pearl bound up in a crinkly wrapper. His smile, rarely seen, teased its way onto his face after what seemed like an eternity of frowns and scowls. Kicking off the thin sheets covering the bed, Hitsugaya pulled on his white haori, making his getaway out the window.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I brought you your lunch!" Hanatarou opened the door gently with his back, only to be greeted by an empty bed.

With one slice, the dummy hollow was no longer in existence. Another, and the surrounding trees were reduced to stumps. Yachiru lifted her zanpakuto for another strike, but was stopped by a pink claw.

"Mistress..." Her companion began as Yachiru's frame drooped down, letting her blade draw circles on the floor. Tears soon joined the sword's tip, the lieutenant's shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Now, now, what's gotten you down?" The young lieutenant threw her hand roughly across her face, wiping off her tears, and looked up at the face of her fellow soul reaper. "Want to talk about it?"

"And then I left a candy for him after he fell asleep," Yachiru finished, her eyes dry after several minutes of intense sobbing. Her friend put a comforting arm around her, engulfing her in a soft hug.

"You did the right thing, Yachiru. Don't worry, if Hitsugaya is mad at you for beating him in a fight, he doesn't deserve the title of captain."

Yachiru let out a sniffle. "T-thanks, Mr. Hat and Clogs. You're right." Getting up, she looked out towards the Squad 4 barracks. "I'll go talk to him right now."

"Whaddaya _mean_ he's gone?"

"I'm so sorry Lieutenant Kusajishi! He, well, for lack of a better word... escaped!"

Yachiru sported a cute, albeit terrifying scowl as she interrogated an unlucky squad 4 member, who was cringing in fear. Giving him a gentle shove that blew through five walls straight, Yachiru flew out the window in search for the little captain.

"Snowy! Snowy... where are you?" Yachiru jumped through the rooftops, looking for the familiar head of spiky white hair. "Snowy!" She cried as she saw the captain buying something from a stall in the central marketplace of the Seretei and slip a small bag into his hakama. Without hesitation, Yachiru jumped off from the rooftop onto Hitsugaya's unsuspecting back, properly knocking him to the ground.

"Lieu...te...nant...get...off..."

Yachiru tried to scowl, giggling madly as she did. "I don't recall that being my name, Snowy!"

"_My_ name is Captain Hitsugaya!" He shot up, wildly trying to shake her off his back. The world spun as Hitsugaya saw laughing faces on all sides of him, as well as scattered flashes from those wretched contraptions from the world of the living. Oh yes, cameras. Cursing, Hitsugaya flash-stepped to a deserted hallway and tried to pry Yachiru's slender arms from their death-grip around him. Resisting disposal, she locked her legs in a crisscross position around his stomach, making him nearly unbearably top-heavy.

Yachiru started to laugh in loud, heaving bursts. She hadn't had this much fun since Kenny had let her kill five Ad Huches all at once. Her pink ponytail swung from side to side, tickling the silver-haired captain's neck. Gradually Hitsugaya stopped thrashing about, sitting down in the shadows of the Seretei walls. For a period they sat, locked in embrace. Yachiru found a comfortable place to lay her head, in the crick of Hitsugaya's neck and let out a gentle sigh, blowing about the young captain's hair like a warm, gentle breeze. For once, it seemed to her all was right in the world.

"Yachiru." Opening her eyes, she saw Hitsugaya motioning to a fluttering Hell Butterfly, two inches from her nose. "It's for you." Lazily lifting her finger, Yachiru allowed the fragile black butterfly to land on her finger.

"I've been summoned to the Squad 11 Barracks. Apparently, Braid-captain, Kenny, and Old Man are there waiting for me." Unhooking her legs from Hitsugaya's lap, she lifted herself. "Well, see you later, then... Snowy."

"I told you my name is _Captain Hitsugaya_!" But the pink-haired girl was already gone, leaving him shouting at an empty hallway.

"I'm being promoted?" Yachiru, for once, sat still in front of the three captains. "To captain?" She looked at Kenpachi, a questioning frown etched on her face.

"Yes, and Ikkaku will be promoted to lieutenant, and Yumichika to third chair," Kenpachi gruffly reassured her. Only Unohana could catch the gentle undertones in his voice.

"But what about you, Kenny?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Won't you miss me?"

Kenpachi gave his little friend a rough smile. "What could be better than my little Yachiru being promoted to captain? Besides, it's not like you do any paperwork."

"Hey!"

Truth be told, he would miss Yachiru riding around his back wherever he went. But she was getting too big for that anyway - she needed to learn how to stand on her own. He wouldn't be around forever, after all.

"Captain Kusajishi," Yamamoto put a wrinkly hand on her shoulder. "You are now assigned to Squad 5, to replace the traitor Aizen. You will report to the head captain's meeting room tomorrow at noon." He glanced at her records from previous vice-captains' meetings. "_Sharp_."

Hitsugaya sat, as usual, at his desk, holding down a sheaf of paper down with his elbow, propping his head up with his hand. Using his free arm to sign the paper, he sighed and looked around, checking to see if Matsumoto was in the room. Not that she ever was, unless she was either too drunk or in too much pain from a hangover to function.

Coming in from the window, a hell butterfly floated in on the morning breeze, landing on Hitsugaya's nose.

"Yes, what is it?" He never liked the things - the little legs and the buggy eyes. "Okay, report to the captains' meeting room at noon. Got it. Now you can leave." As the black bug returned out the window it came, Hitsugaya turned his attention back to the paperwork and felt his heart drop. Reports for injured squad members were the worst - it just reminded him how incompetent some of his subordinates were.

"Kitsuhime Katsu... broken rib... fifth visit of the month," groaning, Hitsugaya set down his pen and walked to the window. It was still 10:30, too early to start off for the captains' meeting room. Walking out the door, he watched the morning sun move steadily across the sky. Glowing so steadily... if only life was that simple. "If only," he murmured to himself, sacrificing his body to the hustle of daily life in the Seretei. Just like the sun, life was mysterious - growing, flaring, spinning wildly, unseen to everyone but the most meticulous observer until the spectacular explosion.

"Little Shirou?" Hitsugaya spun around. Only one person called him that. Sure enough, Hinamori stood in front of him, human traffic swirling around her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure, Momo," Hitsugaya said, stopping himself from telling her to call him Captain Hitsugaya when he saw her downcast face. He followed her back to Squad 6's barracks, where the girl promptly began to sniffle.

"W-why? Why was _she_ promoted to captain?" Hinamori's tears hit the ground with the soft pitter patter of rain. "How can I serve another captain after... after him? Much less her..."

"What are you talking about? Who's being promoted?" Hitsugaya hesitantly put his arms around her as she wept.

"Zaraki's little puppet," Hinamori spat, wiping her tears away. "Kusajishi."

Hitsugaya was pretty sure his eyes were as big as dinner plates. "_Yachiru_'s being promoted to captain?" Glancing at the clock, he emitted a nasty string of swear words. "Sorry, Momo, I've got to go or I'll be late for the captains' meeting!" Leaving the flustered lieutenant, Hitsugaya flash-stepped to the captains' meeting room.

There stood Zaraki, with Yachiru next to him, both clad in white haori. Hitsugaya almost gasped out loud. Although he knew it to be true, the visual overload of seeing her rank - a rank equal to his - was flooring.

"Hi Snowy! Suprised?" Yachiru danced around him, a huge, radiant smile on her face.

"Lieute- _Captain_ Kusajishi, my _name_ is Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya crossed his arms. She may have a new coat, but she was still the same old Yachiru.

As she opened her mouth to say something, Yamamoto stepped out of his private chambers, the other captains instantly organizing themselves into two meticulous lines.

"This captains' meeting will now come to order!" He boomed, hauling himself over to his customary spot. He let out a small cough. "As most of you have found out, we have promoted Lieutenant Kusajishi of Squad 11 to captain of Squad 5. That is all." For once, he didn't fall asleep during his own speeches. Maybe the fact that it was only about two sentences long helped.

As soon as Yamamoto half walked, half dragged himself out of the room, a buzz flew around the captains. they looked from each other to Yachiru's white haori and back again. Even Unohana couldn't resist getting in on the gossip.

"Hey Kenny, let's go! I want food!" Yachiru tugged on her former captain's sleeve, pulling him with surprising ease out of the room. The buzz grew louder as the captains slowly filed out of the room.

"What is he thinking, promoting that little pest?" Mayuri spat to Nemu, stalking out of the room. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Hitsugaya felt his blood boil.

"You have a problem with that?" He asked, his voice revealing underlying anger.

Mayuri looked at him and snickered. "Oh," he drawled. "Are you sweet on the new captain, or have you just gone plain soft?"

Hitsugaya froze. Neither option was favorable. In fact, they were both completely unthinkable. Him? Sweet on Yachiru? Please.

"Don't even say that!" Both captains turned to see Hinamori standing there, fists clenched. "There's no _way_ Little Shirou could _ever_ like someone like her!" She spat, grabbing Hitsugaya's arm.

Torn between not wanting to confirm Mayuri's hypothesis and wanting to tell Hinamori off for her badmouthing of his friend - no, of a fellow captain, Hitsugaya simply pushed both of them away and walked down the hallway, towards the sunny day outside.

"Little Shirou? Little Shirou!" Breaking into a run, Hinamori grabbed onto him once more. "What was that for?"

Hinamori had never truly recovered from the Aizen incident - she used to be an independant, brave girl. Now she obsessed over the littlest things and had to grow off someone. _"Like a parasite,"_ Hitsugaya thought, hating himself for doing so. How could he be so cruel to his childhood friend? And he had to admit, even if only to himself, his crush ever since he was a little kid.

She made a pouting face, crossing her arms. "Come on, Little Shirou! Let's go get something to eat!"

"I'm busy now, Lieutenant Hinamori. Perhaps some other time." He couldn't bear to be near her just yet. Not so soon after Aizen. Turning yet again, Hitsugaya began to walk into the crowd of onlookers as Yachiru emerged, donning her white haori. She waved a delicate hand at the crowd before grabbing Hitsugaya by his collar, much to his chagrin.

"Hi Snowy! Ya wanna come eat with us?" Without waiting for an answer, Yachiru's small hand closed around his, pulling him in Kenpachi's wake like a doll. Her hand felt comfortably warm, her fiery spirit energy seeping into him and his icy spirit energy into her.

"Sure, I guess," it's not like he had a choice. He was already too far from his former destination to turn back. Allowing himself to be dragged through a seemingly endless maze of hallways and pathways, Hitsugaya looked at the young girl - no, young woman - ahead of him. Her long pink hair swung to and fro in their run, excitement radiating through her hand into his body like a warm soup through his veins.

"Here we are, you two," Kenpachi stopped roughly in front of the Squad 11's barracks. Kenpachi and Yachiru stood at the door, as if waiting for something. Hitsugaya looked from the fearsome captain to the... not so fearsome captain and back again.

"What are you two staring aaa!" Hitsugaya never got to finish his sentence as a tearful Yumichika burst out of the squad barracks, sweeping all of them into the kitchen.

"And what would my little captain like for her last meal?" Yumichika sniffled.

"Oh, don't be so gloomy, Yumichika! You'll just make it worse!" Grabbing Yumichika's head, Ikkaku appeared in the kitchen along with a few Squad 11 flunkies.

"Oh, stop being so loud, Ikkaku! That won't help either!"

"You're being louder than I am!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes yeah!"

Soon the entire kitchen was in chaos, save the corner where Yachiru sat, giggling. Hitsugaya stayed as close to her as possible, dodging the occasional sword or flying ketchup bottle.

"Is this how it always is?" He asked, crouching so his head just barely cleared the table.

Another giggle. "Uh-huh," Catching a wayward shoe, she tossed it back into the scuffle. "Hey," she turned to him. "Wanna leave? I'm hungry." As usual, she dragged him off, virtually throwing him onto her back. "Hang on," was her only advice.

**A/N: I don't like HistuHina at all - Hinamori needs someone more nurturing, and Hitsugaya needs someone... awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Explain to me again why I'm cooking?" Hitsugaya stood on a step stool, frilly pink apron reading "I'm with stupid" tied onto his slight form. Holding his face precariously over a bubbling red sauce, he tossed a pinch of herbs into the pot.

"Cause! I got a promotion so we're celebrating!" Yachiru grinned at him from the table in his living room at the Squad 10 barracks. "How much longer? For the Seretei's sake, it's just spagetti and meatballs."

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya head snapped over his shoulder. "It's harder than it looks!" Ice crept onto the handle of the ladle he was holding, forcing him to bang it on the countertop, shattering both the ice and the ladle. "Damn it, not another one! Anyway, how did _you_ get promoted? You didn't take the captain's exam or anything!"

Yachiru simply smiled at him, her teeth eerily reminiscent of fangs. "You obviously forgot who killed Aizen in the Winter War." For a while the pair delved into silence as disturbing mental images of Yachiru killing Aizen zoomed around Hitsugaya's now-teenage mind. A look of sheer terror slowly crept onto his usually stoic face.

"You, know, we can always call Big Boobies to help you cook," Yachiru said, snapping Hitsugaya out of his day-nightmare.

"Don't even _think_ it!"

Sure enough, Matsumoto peeked her head around the corner. "Captain Hitsugaya!" She squealed, "You're _cooking_! Let me help you!" Hitsugaya was immediately ejected to the table, apron flying off him in the process, and resigned himself to watching Matsumoto furiously add oddly colored ingredients to the pot. As the iron pot began to melt, so did Yachiru's patience.

"Where's the _food_?" She cried, folding her arms.

"Just a minute, Captain Kusajishi!"

"That is _not_ my name!"

Matsumoto turned, staring at the young girl, perplexed. "Uh, what _is_ your name, then?" She stuttered.

"I'm Captain Yachiru!" The girl banged her hands on the table. "Cap-tain Ya-chi-ru!"

Matsumoto smiled, turning back to her creation. "Of course. Sorry, Captain Yachiru."

Hitsugaya rested his chin on his hands hands, frowning. "That isn't proper," he grumbled.

Yachiru grabbed the corners of his mouth, forcing them upwards. "You're such a prude, Snowy! No wonder you have old hair!" Leaning over, she settled onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when there's food..." she mumbled, yawning.

"Knowing Matsumoto's cooking there won't _be_ food." Hitsugaya growled under his breath, stuck in an uncomfortable position by the sleeping girl on his shoulder. Seeing that Matsumoto was in full destruction "cooking"mode, he laid down, allowing Yachiru's pink head to slip onto his chest. Just as he began to drift into unconsciousness, a shrill voice sliced into his ears.

"So this is why you wouldn't come to lunch with me? So you can lie around with little pests and wait for your lieutenant to explode the kitchen?" Hitsugaya sat up, knocking Yachiru onto his lap. Hinamori stood before him, her eyes - no, her whole _face_ shooting daggers into his skull. Tears dripped onto the floor, her eyes clouding over. "How... could you?"

"M-Momo! It's not like that!" Well, he couldn't argue that the second part wasn't true, but...

"Well I don't see any other way it could be!" Tears were now flowing down her cheeks, her eyes growing red and puffy.

"You know, he can have other friends." Yachiru's eyes were open, her head still dormant on Hitsugaya's lap. "You woke me up," she added, stating the obvious. With that, she got up and yawned, looking expectantly at Hitsugaya.

"What?"

"Where's the food?"

"_What_?"

"I told you, wake me up when there's food. So you woke me up. Where's my food?"

"I didn't wake you up! Talk to Hinamori instead!"

Yachiru turned her red gaze to her new lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hinamori!"

"Yes?" Was the grumbled response.

"Food! Now!"

Hinamori bit her tongue, stopping herself from yelling. "Forgive me... Captain Kusajishi. I have no food with me."

Yachiru frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, then, if no one has food..."

"Lunch is served, everyone!" Matsumoto swept over to the table with a large plate of bubbling purple gel, sizzling through the glass platter.

"U-uh, you know, I really need to get back to the Squad 5 barracks! Lot's of paperwork!" Hinamori scrambled towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Matsumoto shrieked, diving and grabbing the unfortunate girl's ankle. "I slaved over this dish! You eat!"

As the four soul reapers sat down, Hitsugaya took a moment to seal a small envelope, tucking it into the fold of his hakama pants.

"What's that, Snowy?"

"My will."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ah, I'm stuffed!" Yachiru leaned against Hinamori, rubbing her petite stomach. Her lieutenant looked utterly mortified, biting her lip so hard a trickle of blood rolled down her chin. "That was delicious, Big Boobies!"

"You really like it?" Matsumoto cried, clasping her hands together. "No one _ever_ likes my cooking!"

"Are you kidding? That was a delicacy compared to Kenny's cooking!"

Hitsugaya blew a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. Yachiru had eaten all of his glop when Matsumoto wasn't looking, allowing him, for the first time in his life, to maintain consciousness when in the presence of Matsumoto's cooking.

Hinamori, on the other hand, was looking distinctly green after just one bite in the entire meal. After she stumbled off to the restroom, disturbing noises and smells drifted out of the small room. Hitsugaya could have sworn his nose curled in.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay, I have to go now." Yachiru said, standing up. She and Matsumoto exchanged a hug and a mumbled congratulations, and she strode over to Hitsugaya. "See you later, Snowy." Then, she pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

His face began to heat up, steadily increasing to the color of fire. Dropping his hands limply to his sides, his icy eyes glazed over, a faint smile curling onto his face.

"Aw! Now isn't that just the sweetest thing ever!" Matsumoto cooed, ignoring Hitsugaya's death glare. "Don't worry, captain. Sometimes a man gets lonely..."


	4. Chapter 4

Birds sang sweetly, swaying in the wind as Yachiru woke up to her last morning with Squad 11. Opening her window, she leaned out, blinking at the sun and lazily running her fingers through her long pink hair. Yawning, she shut the window and began to dress, pulling on her new haori. Her room was bare now, the only furnishings seven large suitcases in the corner. All of her furniture had already been moved to squad five's barracks - the last thing to move out was her.

"Captain Kusajishi! We are here to move your suitcases to your new barracks!" Yachiru turned to see four Squad 5 members inside her room. Nodding she motioned to the suitcases.

"Alright, here they are. And by the way," she was next to the leader in an instant. "What would you have done if I wasn't dressed? I'm not sure you would be able to keep your heads. Literally." Chills shot up the soul reapers' spines as they ran out of the room, ruing the day Aizen defected to the Hollows.

Standing alone in the barren room again, Yachiru felt something wet slide down her face. Lifting her hand to her cheek, she started as she realized it was a tear. Quickly wiping it off with her sleeve, she hurried out of the room, running into Ikkaku and Yumichika, pushing the latter into a rather large and expensive painting of the head captain. Ikkaku smiled at her and for the first time in her life allowed her to rub his shiny head for good luck.

"See you later, kid," he said before hauling a bruised Yumichika off to Squad 4. Yachiru smiled and followed the Squad 5 soul reapers to her new post.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

As she stepped into the brightly lit office, her smile widened. A large mahogany desk sat in the front, a wooden rolling chair backed by a huge bookcase spanning the entire wall. The next wall over was just a giant window, overlooking the west side of the Seretei. Finally, A door led into Hinamori's office, as was marked by a wooden sign.

"Lieutenant Peach? Peachy!" Yachiru called, knocking on the door. "You there?"

"Yes, captain! I'm coming!" Hinamori threw open the door, a look of joy disappearing as she opened the door. "Oh, hello, Captain Kusajishi. Is there something you need?"

"No! Just making sure you're here!" Yachiru smiled at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hinamori returned her smile hesitantly. "Yes, Captain, I'm fine."

"Just call me Yachiru, okay, Peachy?" Walking back to her desk, she looked skeptically at the folder on her desk. Opening it with a finger, she saw a captain's release form. Lazily signing it off, she began to flip through the papers. "Boring..." putting them back in the folder, she strode out onto the courtyard, ringing the bell to signal the squad to come into formation.

As the last man got into place, Yachiru gave a preparatory cough. "As you know," she began, "I am your new captain. And as such, I am looking for a soul reaper with an excess of smarts to assign to a new job." Whispers ran through the crowd. "Now, does anyone have nominations for this position?" Yachiru began to cackle evilly - on the inside, of course.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Yachiru left the whining flunkies, walking to the window of her office. Feeling cooped up, she reached the door from her office and was outside in the blink of an eye. _"Squad 5 has too many wimps," _she decided. _"I guess I'll have to toughen them up sooner or later." _She then left her thoughts on the matter behind in the Squad 5 office, as she set out to either explore or exploit the other squads, depending who was present.

Going to the Squad 12 barracks, she ran off when Kurotsuchi emerged, painful looking machine in hand. Wandering off to the Squad 11 barracks, she saw Ikkaku and Zaraki sparring. Ikkaku's new lieutenant badge glimmered with malice, the wood shined to a tee. This time, she fled from the combined glare of Ikkaku's shiny badge and his shinier head. Finally, she ended up at the Squad 10 office, where Matsumoto sat imbibing a flood of sake as her captain watched, helpless.

"Not now, Yachiru, come back sometime else," he swatted at the sake jug, earning himself a few dozen cuts along his arm - Matsumoto had surrounded her desk with Haineko's ashes.

"Aww," she replied, giving him a full dose of puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that!" Hitsugaya said as he turned to conceal the blush blossoming on his face. Unfortunately for him, Matsumoto had eagle eyes, even as a drunk.

"Heh, young lurve," she exclaimed before passing out on her desk. Ash shielded her from Hitsugaya's attempts to strangle his lieutenant, causing his hands to only bloody more. Giggling, Yachiru lifted his arm up and examined it. Tiny nicks covered the length up to the elbow, blood oozing from them. She pressed a finger to one.

"Ah! Don't do that, either!" Yanking his arm away from the girl, he walked to the office couch, gingerly laying down. Yachiru followed him, unsure of what to do. As he drifted to unconsciousness, she gently bandaged his hands without waking him - she was used to it, after living with Kenpachi for most of her life - then snuggled up to him, just as she did with her father-figure whenever he got injured from a fight, falling asleep entwined with the snowy captain.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The light hurt. Nevertheless, Matsumoto forced her eyes open in the blinding sunlight reflected off her captain's snowy white hair. _"Almost as bad as Ikkaku's head,"_ she thought foggily. Her blood was pounding in her ears, the hangover crushing her like a million boulders, all settled on her head. Nearly falling off her chair, she trudged over to said captain's desk, draining his tea in a single gulp. Feeling a slight bit better, she shuffled over to the couch, peering at... something white and pink. Blinking a few times, she realized Hitugaya and Yachiru were curled up on the couch together, fast asleep. "Oh," she said, heading towards the door. Her hand on the knob, she re-evaluated the scene she had just encountered. "Oh! Oh ho ho ho!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Good job, Hitsugaya!" Izuru shouted as they passed in a lonely Seretei walkway. Hitsugaya frowned at the blond, and continued walking. People had been giving him weird comments like that all day. Renji most of all - what was _up_ with that guy?

Suddenly Hitsugaya began to feel uneasy. A shadow fell over his lean figure, bells jingling maliciously. "Hey, punk, you feeling lucky today?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hitsugaya burst out of the Squad 11 office - but it was more like an interrogation chamber. Sweat dripping down his neck, he quickly flash-stepped to his squad's barracks before Zaraki could think of more "questions" to "ask". What had he done to deserve this torture? Collapsing in his room, he quickly stripped and slipped under the thin covers. His mind still in overdrive, his heart set to pump out of his chest, Hitsugaya found it rather hard to fall asleep. _"No arrancar could shake a stick at Zaraki,"_ he thought wryly. Getting up, he slipped his hakama back on and wandered down the courtyard to the staff kitchen. He often came down for midnight snacks - the squad members never knew where their food disappeared to. Scratching his side, he pried open a container marked Kitsuhime Katsu in curly writing. Inside sat a moist slice of chocolate cake. Quickly relieving the container of its burden, he shut the fridge and shuffled back to his living quarters to enjoy his prize. Closing the door with a satisfying clunk, Hitsugaya collapsed on his bed, biting a large chunk out of the cake. Soon the entire thing was gone, the only remainder of its existence a brown smear on his hand. Licking his palm, he threw off his pants and slipped back inside his bed.

Tap, tap, tap. Hitsugaya shifted in his sleep. Tap, tap, tap. His eyes slowly opened. Tap, tap, tap. Sitting up, he gazed at the window, cherry blossoms swaying in the wind like thread. Wait... cherry blossoms weren't in season. Rubbing his eyes, Yachiru came into focus, sitting outside his window. When he showed no sign of letting her in, she pulled back a fist - she was sitting next to him in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, Snowy, that was rude," she pouted, tugging on a lock of his hair.

"Says the girl who just smashed my window." Forgetting he was in bed, he stood up, and saw Yachiru's face go as pink as her hair as she began laughing uncontrollably, propping herself up with one hand, the other covering her heart as if trying to stop it from bouncing out of her chest. "What?"

Wordlessly, she pointed to a pile of clothes in the corner of his room. His clothes. Which he was not wearing. "Oh crap. Ohhh crap." Dropping back down, he wrapped himself from the waist down in his sheet. For some reason having Yachiru see him shirtless was... pleasing.

For a moment Yachiru seemed frozen. But as any Squad 11 member knows, Yachiru is never frozen. A million smart remarks and insults ran through her mind. _"'Wait, so if I kick you there, it won't hurt? No... how about 'Well, I can see why you're so self-conscious about being called a kid!'" Yeah, that's good..."_ Just as she opened her mouth to deliver said witty remark, Hitsugaya gave her a look that could stop a thousand starving hollows from pursuing the last soul in the world of the living.

"Don't. Say. A word," he pointed a finger at her. "Or else," he added, just for good measure. He felt as though if he merely uttered "flame on" he would burst into flames, like that superhero guy from the cartoon in the world of the living. What was it called again? No matter. Scowling at his late night visitor to hide his blushing face, he asked, "So why are you here, anyways?"

"Well, I was bored."

"That's _it_?"

"No, I need your... advice."

"On what?"

She sat down on the bed next to him, her back facing his. Letting out a gentle sigh, she turned her head to stare out the window, keeping the silence.

"On what?" Hitsugaya asked again as he twisted his torso to look at her. She kept staring out the window, ignoring his question. Scooting closer to him, she lowered herself onto his chest, pushing him into a lying position in the process. The lack of knowledge about personal space was clearly the work of Squad 11. They thought a dog pile was the same as a handshake, for the Seretei's sake.

"Peachy." Inwardly, Hitsugaya gave a loud groan. Here he was, one of the most beautiful girls in the entire soul society practically lying in bed with him, and she wants to talk about other girls. Just his luck.

"Well, what about Hinamori?" He asked, reluctant to get on the topic. She was as mad at him as she was at her new pink-haired captain - maybe even more.

"She hates me, for one."

"No she doesn't. Momo could never hate anyone." Seeing her sallow face in his mind, he doubted his words, even as he said them.

"Then you obviously haven't been in my office lately." She laced her fingers together, pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace. Sighing, she untangled her fingers and rolled onto her back, just as Hitsugaya was about to pull her closer. Feeling foolish, he let his arm drop back to his side. "What can I do to make her forget that son of a bitch?"

"Aizen?"

"Yeah."

Hitsugaya bit his lip as he remembered his childhood friend. His first crush. He loved her smile, her laugh, but most of all her personality. All of that was taken away by Aizen. Just as Ikkaku chased after Zaraki, and Renji Byakuya, he constantly strove to put himself above that filthy traitor. Even in death, Aizen maintained a chokehold on Hinamori's heart that he couldn't even touch, let alone break. Lost in thought, he banged his fists on his bed, making Yachiru jump. Ice began to seep over his covers as his eyes glazed over. He grabbed Hyouinmaru, ever-present by his side, unsure of what to do, but blinded by his aimless bloodlust. His memories of Hinamori trying to kill him played over and over in his mind, like a broken record. She had trusted that bastard more than him, and he was the one who had to pay the price.

"Bakudo One! Sai!" Hitsugaya hit the ground, his joints suddenly locked together. Yachiru walked over to him, her fingers still smoking. Her face a mask, she wrapped the sheet firmly around his waist set him back down on the bed. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, she pulled the rest of his covers up over him, kneeling by his bed.

"But... you're from Squad 11..." He managed to squeeze out - the kido was incredibly powerful, even for him. His lungs felt like they were going to crumple, and he didn't even want to think about his eyes.

Yachiru shot a cat-like grin at him. "Why would I stop myself from gaining more power?" She asked as she released the kido with a simple twist of her fingers. As she turned to get up Hitsugaya's hand shot onto her wrist, pulling her down onto the mattress next to him.

"Wait," he said, rather hesitantly. "Didn't you want to talk about Hinamori?" Yachiru just smiled and gave a slight shake of the head, trying once again to get up.

"I don't think you're up to talking about anything right now." She said as she rose, heading for the shattered window.

Once again, Hitsugaya stopped her, this time by grabbing her ankle. He would never admit it, but he was scared out of his mind just thinking about Aizen, much less Aizen and Hinamori together. For him, losing control was worse than death. Seeing the captain's shaking form, Yachiru smiled and lay down next to him, on top of the chilly covers.

"Don't worry," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "I'm here. I won't let you lose control," she said, as if she had read his mind. She made no move to stop him as Hitsugaya tentatively wrapped his slender arms around her waist, pulling her close. She felt water freeze on her shoulder as she drifted off to unconsciousness, feeling as Kenny did when he saved her all those years ago.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Back off, kid!" Hitsugaya felt himself hit the ground, propelled by the older man's shove. Hinamori stood next to the man, lovingly stroking his arm. Aizen smirked as darkness enveloped the young captain, he and Hinamori standing on firm ground, yet Hitsugaya fell as if there was no ground at all. He could feel the wind rushing through his hair, the weight in his stomach growing as he saw the end of his fall - a thousand Hinamori - swords pointed at him. As he continued to free fall through the darkness, Aizen's mocking laugh echoed through his head, growing louder and louder until it felt like his ears burst open.

Barely daring to open his eyes, Hitsugaya found himself in a transparent body bag, with Matsumoto carrying one side and Unohana the other. Struggling against the padded plastic to no avail, Hitsugaya turned to see his future - a raging hot furnace. He began to scream as the two neared it, sending him flying in with a toss. He felt himself sinking, enveloped once again by darkness...

Suddenly, light flashed pierced through the velvety cape as Hinamori and Aizen were lowered down by a contorted Gillian, thousands of spears stuck in its mask. Its snowy white hair stuck out sporadically, almost covered by garbage and dirt. The two soul reapers were locked in a passionate kiss, his hands slowly rubbing up and down her back. When they parted, Hinamori walked purposely towards him, lifting her hand towards him. She pulled back, then plunged her hand into his chest, extracting his heart with a bloody rip. His hands flew to the hole in his chest before an excruciating pain took over him. Hitsugaya collapsed to the floor as Aizen approached him, putting a foot forcefully on his back and lowering a mirror to his height. Hitsugaya stared back at his reflection, a white skeletal mask creeping steadily over his features.

"No!" He shouted, his eyes flying open. Sweat was pouring off his slight body, his breath ragged and harried. Tears poured down his cheeks as he looked around the moonlit room, trying to calm himself. He was alone. It was just a dream. There was nothing to be afraid of. Suddenly he heard padded footsteps, the kitchen door swinging open. Momentarily blinded by the light, his heart began to pound like a racehorse, a flood of tears forcing his eyes closed. "No!" He screamed again as a small figure knelt beside him. Curling up, he felt small arms circle around him, a wet washcloth washing the sweat off his back. Looking up, he saw Yachiru and reached a trembling hand to her. She took it without hesitation, giving it a gentle squeeze and wiping his face and neck with the damp washcloth.

"It's alright, Snowy," she whispered. "I'm here." All he could do was nod, his throat a parched wasteland.

"Water," he managed to croak. He allowed Yachiru to help him stagger to the kitchen and pour him a glass, which he raised, shaking, to his cracked lips. Once the glass was empty, he felt his strength returning. The night's events came rushing back to him as his conscious mind regained control. _"That's odd,"_ he thought, _"I usually sleep naked. I didn't know Yachiru was coming, so I wonder why I didn't tonight."_ Then, he glimpsed his reflection in fridge. _"Oh. Shit."_ Hitsugaya ran back to his sleeping area, hurriedly pulling on boxers. Now his heart was beating triple its normal beat, and his body was heating up again.

"What's wrong?" Yachiru, sounding worried, came out of the kitchen. Upon seeing his current state, she simply smiled. "Oh. So you finally figured out you were nakey."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hitsugaya snapped, his voice cracking.

Yachiru shrugged. "I see them all the time," she said, leaning against the wall.

Hitsugaya nearly bit his tongue off. "What?" He gasped. Kenpachi would kill a man who so much _looked_ at her the wrong way. How could she be seeing... things like that all the time?

"Well, you know the communal showers the squads use after training and stuff like that?"

"Yes..." Hitsugaya frowned. _"What's she getting at? The showers are divided, male and female."_

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But Squad 11's only female is yours truly - there are no women's showers."

Hitsugaya choked on his own spit. Coughing it roughly onto the floor, he wiped his hand roughly across his lips, trying to hide his reddened face. "W-what?" He shouted, "T-that's not a-appropriate!" Suddenly the room began to spin as he collapsed onto the mattress, Hinamori's face flashing across his sight. He felt Yachiru's small hands again, gently lowering his head onto her lap. "I'm fine," he halfheartedly protested. Ignoring him, the pink-haired captain ran her hands soothingly through his hair, massaging his scalp until he fell back into a fitful sleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hinamori sat across the table, wearing a regular pinky peach kimono as opposed to the soul reaper uniform. She delicately picked up her steaming teacup, raising it to her pale pink lips. Hitsugaya couldn't help but stare. Whatever he had done to deserve this early morning visit, he was glad he did it. As she set it back down with a clink, her lips curved into a smile.

"I know you want me," she whispered, barely audible. Hitsugaya felt his face grow red as she flash-stepped to his side, her face just inches from his own. She draped her arms lusciously around him, her faint smile growing stronger. "Shirou..." She whispered, her lips grazing his ear. "You will never have me."

Drawing her zanpakuto, she pulled it in front of her. Hitsugaya instinctively reached for Hyouinmaru, but his hilt was empty.

"He has forsaken you, too!" Hinamori shouted, her blade swinging down upon him. "Snowy, Snowy, wake up. Snowy!"

Hitsugaya jolted into consciousness, sweating profusely. Turning, he saw Yachiru above him. She gently pulled her hand through his white tresses, stroking his cheek. Smiling hollowly up at her, he sat up and looked around the grayscale room. Turning to Yachiru with pleading in his eyes, he asked, "Please, please, don't let me fall asleep again."

Her only response was to nod and lead him to the window. She laid her head on his shoulder as they gazed out over the Seretei. "Was the dream about Peachy?" She asked hesitantly. Hitsugaya nodded without looking at her, missing the disappointed expression that swept her face, just for a second. Lights flickered out in the Seretei, like huge fireflies in the distance.

As she gazed at his face illuminated by the city lights, Yachiru couldn't help but noticing the changes in Hitsugaya, even if no one else did. His shoulders had broadened, his voice in the process of dropping. He had become less cute and more handsome, and she just couldn't seem to be able to keep up. Letting out an audible sigh, she left Hitsugaya, who seemed to be entranced by the lights, and looked inside his fridge. Watermelons, watermelon candy, watermelon-strawberry energy drink - _"Wow, this guy is obssessed," _she thought, idly opening the freezer. Watermelon sorbet. She should have guessed. _"Now that I think about it, he even smells like..."_ she inhaled a wave of overly sweet, artificial watermelon scent. _"Yeah, like that..."_

"Having fun snooping around in my fridge?" A sarcastic voice asked her, a muscled arm closing the freezer door in her face. She turned, coming nose-to-nose with Hitsugaya. She could feel a blush threatening to burst on her face, so she ducked out from under his arm and sat on the counter, trying to cool herself off.

Instead of ordering her off the counter, as she assumed would happen, Hitsugaya hopped up next to her, hands gripping the counter. He leaned forward to catch a better look at her. Her long pink hair flowing down around her shoulders, her - he felt guilty even thinking about it - body. It was all so perfect. No wonder Squad 11 was so protective of her. She was a princess, when he was a pauper. Letting loose an audible sigh, he hopped off the countertop, walking into his bedroom. He hastily threw on his pants and walked back to the kitchen, piercing Yachiru with a long look and a short smile. "So, what are we going to do?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Yachiru stared vacant-eyed at the television from the World of the Living as she leaned against Hitsugaya, curled up in a blanket. An empty tub of sorbet sat at their feet, two spoons haphazardly tossed in. Hitsugaya pressed his back against the couch, looking out the window. Small tendrils of sunlight shot up from the hill, signaling dawn. Plowing a hand through his hair, he turned his attention back to the screen, just as the familiar black-rimmed yellow words To Be Continued... flashed onto the screen. Flicking off the television and turned to Yachiru, sleepiness grabbing ahold of him once more.

"No..." he whispered, trying to fight it off as he flopped down on the couch. He felt strong arms surround him, a head laid next to his.

"Don't worry," Yachiru whispered. "I'll be right beside you the entire time." Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around the slender girl, pulling her into a warm embrace, her rampant spiritual pressure calming his frazzled soul. With a small smile, he fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Yachiru, wake up," Yachiru felt herself being shaken awake. Way too early.

"No," she said stoutly. Usually that deterred Ikkaku enough for a few more minutes of sleep.

"Wake _up_!" Darn. Maybe it was Yumichika. There was no way that voice could be Kenny.

"I said no!" She yelled, snuggling deeper into her pillow. For some reason, it was cold, and getting colder.

"Wake up now!" Suddenly she found herself flying across the room. She assessed her situation faster than the blink of an eye, her eyes snapping open. She quickly found purchase on the wall, flinging herself back at her attacker, muddy bloody eyes open wide. Suprisingly, she found herself caught, bridal-style, in a pair of lean yet strong arms.

"I see you're finally awake," Hitsugaya drawled, dropping her unceremoniously on her butt. His face was burning up again - he needed to get ahold of himself, and fast.

"Aww, that wasn't nice," she pouted, rubbing her crash landing point. Walking to his smashed window, she rolled out onto the windowsill, perched perfectly in between a Pokémon induced stupor and the hustle and bustle of Seretei life. "What is it like, being a captain?" She asked, barely more than a whisper.

Hitsugaya walked over to her, the breeze pushing his hair pack from his face. A mysterious half-smile played across his face.

"You'll find out. That's what I did, and look at me now."

Yachiru looked at him, an indiscernible look solid on her face. "That's what I'm afraid of," she said. "You're so serious all the time. No love for life at all." With a gasp she was pulled back through the window, pushed back down against the hardwood floor of Hitsugaya's bedroom. Said captain rolled on top of her, his lips just barely brushing hers.

"Is that so?" Were his only words as he watched her cheeks burn red as his hands and knees came down on either side of her, trapping her in a prison she never wanted to leave. Wisps of white hair tickled her nose, Hitsugaya coming down for another kiss just as she reached up to scratch her nose.

"Ah!" Hitsugaya recoiled, sitting down in front of her. Rubbing his injured nose, he saw the curtains billow a little as if something was flying out of the room. Ah yes, that was his confidence. Feeling exceedingly embarrassed, he sat cross-legged in front of the girl, his nose throbbing and his face red as a tomato. Suddenly he felt a weight on his lap, and something wet engulfing his nose.

"S-stop that!" Hitsugaya just couldn't get his body to move as Yachiru began to lick his nose, putting the top in her mouth.

"Don't be a wimp - it works for Kenny." Disturbing mental images popped into the hormone-riddled teenage soul reaper's mind, mostly the scary captain licking himself.

The wooden door opening knocked him out of his trance as Matsumoto stepped into the room, eyeing the two captains with amused disinterest.

"Kinky," was all she said before leaving the room, a trail of ice snaking after her.

The yell could be heard bouncing off walls throughout the Seretei. "Matsumoto, you are _so _dead!" A young male voice screamed, its voice cracking in the process. This was followed by ice cracking loudly, and another scream, twisted by laughter.

"That was mean," Yachiru commented, licking her lips. Hitsugaya just smirked, capturing her lips with his. _"He tastes like candy. Watermelon candy,"_ Yachiru thought hazily as she pressed his back into the floor. _"_My_ candy."_

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! I'm working on a sequel to this, with more focus on action. Keep your eyes open!**

**I used to like Hinamori. Really, I did. If Aizen never happened, she would still be one of my favorite characters. But that would make Bleach kind of boring, huh? Anyway, the reason I like such a crack pairing is cause Hinamori is too weak-minded for Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto... that pairing just freaks me out. Her **_**boobs**_** are the size of his **_**head**_**.**

**I picture Hitsugaya as a guy who tries his best to be mature and distant, but is in reality a short-tempered kid.**

**The bit with Urahara doesn't really have a point, but I was disappointed when Ichigo stopped calling him Mr. Hat and Clogs, so... it ended up like that. And you know I had to put Pokémon in there somewhere.  
**


End file.
